


The Weather With You

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, the only saving grace of the day was the fact that Rodney's perfect heart-shaped ass was a constant eighteen inches in front of John, just begging for him to reach out and --- he couldn't help it. He leaned forward and gave Rodney a little squeeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written 6/25/2005 for The [](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/profile)[**contrelamontre**](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/) "Weather" Challenge, and for [](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahtzee63**](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/)'s "[AFI 100" challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/yahtzee63/185439.html#cutid1), using 22) "Well, I've wrestled with reality for thirty-five years, doctor, and I'm happy to state I finally won out over it." -- Harvey

This was torture. Not the rain, which was coming down not in buckets, but in ten gallon drums; not the bugs, which while they didn't seem to be the stinging sort, were buzzing annoyingly around them as they slowly trudged back toward the jumper; no, it was Rodney himself. Wet, bedraggled, and frankly more than a little bit ripe from the hike, Rodney was certainly no beauty queen. It didn't matter. Clean, dirty (God knew John wanted to _get_ him dirty). Even when Rodney was at his most obnoxious and ornery, John still wanted him.

"You're staring at my ass again, aren't you, Major?" Rodney said. He and John were trudging through the muck on Planet Xj3749, The two of them were a few hundred feet behind Ford and Teyla, but the dense foliage made it difficult to see them very well. It was too messy to call it mud. The combination of dirt, wet leaves and god knew what else made for slow and exceedingly unpleasant trekking.

"Well, it _is_ hard to miss," John countered. It was outlined so perfectly in Rodney's BDUs. Really, the only saving grace of the day was the fact that Rodney's perfect heart-shaped ass was a constant eighteen inches in front of John, just begging for him to reach out and --- he couldn't help it. He leaned forward and gave Rodney a little squeeze.

"Hey!" Rodney whipped his head around, giving John a glare that would make a Wraith pause in its feeding. John just grinned in return. After a moment, John saw the corners of Rodney's mouth turning up a little too, reluctantly.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. Won't happen again." Not for a few minutes, at least. John sighed dramatically and made a great show of putting his hands in his pockets. If Rodney wanted to pretend to be irritated with him, that was fine with John. They had weird ways of flirting. At least he hoped Rodney knew it was flirting, and didn't just think John was an asshole. Possibly John would have been better off using techniques he hadn't learned in junior high, but why mess with the tried and true?

He'd listened to Rodney's steady litany of complaints without complaining himself. How Rodney could have been safe and dry in the lab, doing important work - "not that all my work isn't important, you'd all be lost without me" - if his presence hadn't been requested at the trade negotiations. "And we didn't even get to trade anything, did we, Major?"

It was easy to lose himself in Rodney's voice. It wasn't particularly lilting. It didn't hold the kind of tone that would make it well suited for voice-overs in beer ads; John found it comfortable and soothing, even in moments like this.

An almost forgotten grudge between their people and Teyla's had come to light, and they had suggested firmly that perhaps negotiations would go better without someone of her ilk included. John thought Teyla had a very fine ilk indeed (even if he didn't covet it like Rodney's), and he wasn't so sure they needed to be trading with anyone so clearly misguided anyway. It was no great loss.

John wondered how long it would take before Rodney realized John wasn't fucking with him, but rather trying to let him know he _wanted_ to fuck with him - or fuck him, more accurately.

* * *

  
They'd been back in Atlantis, showered and debriefed - and boy howdy didn't that sound like a good idea, showering and de-briefing Rodney- when Rodney appeared at John's door. John waved him in. Rodney's hair was still damp, curling even more than usual, and when he brushed by John, John couldn't help leaning in to take a whiff.

"Not that it isn't pleasant to be in your company, but was there something specific you wanted?" John asked as Rodney came in.

"Yes, Major. I wanted to know exactly what I've done to offend you. Clearly you've got some sort of problem with me."

Jesus, for a genius, Rodney could be clueless. "I don't have a problem with you, Rodney. At least not the kind you mean."

"I know it's fun to play 'pick on the geek', and maybe my intellect is a little intimidating, but I can't say I appreciate your games."

"That's not what I was doing. And you aren't that intimidating." _Now_ John was a little offended. He had passed that Mensa test, after all.

"Then what was all that teasing about?"

"It wasn't teasing, it was flirting."

"You were flirting with me?" Rodney looked incredulous. " _Why?_ "

"For the same reason people usually flirt. I like you." Hell, he even liked arguing with Rodney.

"And again I ask, why? I mean look at you. You could have anybody. I didn't know you went that way, but since you do,  surely there's some buff flyboy like yourself that you could have a fun but meaningless fling -"

"Yes, I could. I'm not exactly lacking in opportunities, even here. But what I want is you. I want it to mean something. Wait a minute, you think I'm buff?"

"You're not exactly difficult to look at," Rodney admitted.

"Good to see you've noticed."

"You're teasing again, aren't you?" Rodney said suspiciously.

"This is me, not teasing you." He stood and took Rodney's face in his hands and kissed him.  Then John pushed an unresisting (if not actively responding) Rodney towards the bed. "Sit."

Rodney obeyed for a moment, then popped up again and began pacing. "Major."

"Under the circumstances, don't you think you should call me by name?"

"John, then. Realistically, you know this could never work. We have very little in common. We'd probably drive each other nuts."

"Well, I've wrestled with reality for thirty-five years, doctor, and I'm happy to state I finally won out over it."

This time, it was Rodney who initiated the kiss, opening his mouth and letting out a delicious little gasp when John entered it with his tongue. "You know," he mused. "I've heard it's overrated, anyway."


End file.
